The Pokemon Matrix
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: Things get crazy for Ash when he gets sent to multiple universes to test out 3 different theories! And it doesn't help that Sonic and his friends got him into this mess... So, will Ash's beliefs stand up to the Matrix challenge? Or will his world get turned upside down?
1. Prologue

Here's the 2nd story in question from the announcement.  
Now, I've been thinking.  
Why is the anime keeping a grip on Ash's age?  
I guess we won't know.  
But, you ever wonder what the World of Pokemon was REALLY about?  
This is gonna be good.

(NOTE: This is a triple-crossover, but one of them is not present from the beginning onwards. This mainly focuses on the Pokemon - Sonic Crossover.)

(WARNING: This story takes place in a "System" of Alternate Universes. You have been warned.)

The Pokemon Matrix

Prologue

There are 2 main theories in Pokemon.

One is where Pokemon and Humans can co-exist with each other.

Building friendships, winning battles, and taking home the League Champion title using great teamwork... that's the "true" passion of Pokemon.

The other is where Pokemon and Humans CANNOT co-exist with each other.

Pokemon rebellions, evil spreading across the land, no hope... A dark, dark theory.

However... There is a 3rd theory.

Where Pokemon are superior and Humans are the "pokemon" these "trainers" catch!

Other than that, the 3rd theory is much like the 1st.

Except a WHOLE lot different.

Pokemon catch humans and go down the normal route of battling, leveling up, etc.

So when Ash gets a chance to see these 3 theories play out...

Which one will he believe?

And it doesn't help that a certain blue hedgehog forced him into this mess.

And it ALSO doesn't help when his asscosites (or friends) help out.

Ash... You better get ready for a adventure of a life-time...

End of Prologue

(So, this is gonna be a big mess of Spaghetti, if you know what I mean.) 


	2. Kidnapping and Pills (Ch 1)

Now that introductions are done, let's move on to the 1st chapter.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Pallet Town.

Ash just got back from the Kanto League, unsuccessful however.

"Who could have guessed the Eilte Four would be THAT strong..." Ash said.

However, his day was about to spice up a little.

"Hey kid." A mystery person showed up behind Ash.

"AH! Don't do that!" Ash said, shocked.

"Oh sorry. Anyways, I should introduce myself." As if on cue...

Sonic showed himself.

"I'm Sonic. And I'm gonna show you the truth about your universe." Sonic said.

Ash ran off.

Which was a bad decision by Ash, as Sonic caught up quickly.

"Nice try, Ash." Sonic said.

"How... How do you know my name?" Ash said.

He was knocked out shortly after.

"Heh... I know everything, Ash." Sonic said.

- 20 minutes later -

Ash woke up in a dark room, possibly abadoned.

"Ugh... What happened?" Ash said.

However, when he attempted to move...

He was stuck to a Chair!

He was forced to see his kidnapper face-to-face.

"Hello again, Ash. I see you woke up." Sonic said.

"Alright, I'll play your ploy Sonic. Why am I here?" Ash said.

"There are 4 pills in front of you." Sonic said.

Sure enough, there were 4 different-colored pills in front of Ash.

Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green.

"You pick the Blue Pill, the story ends here. You'll wake up back in your hometown w/ no knowledge of this meeting." Sonic started.

"You pick the Red Pill, and I'll show you the truth about your current "theory" or beliefs." Sonic continued.

"Pick the Green, and I'll show you a whole different world/theory/belief. But, you should be familar with this one." Sonic continued.

"And finally, Pick the Yellow, and I'll show you a universe that's... Filp-flopped in your belief." Sonic finished.

Ash thought about this.

Does he REALLY want to leave so soon?

"Fine. I'll pick the Red one." Ash said.

"Excellent. Now, pick it up and put it in your mouth and swallow." Sonic instructed.

Ash did what Sonic said.

He then fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo..."

What Ash didn't know was that he was going to Experince limbo...

End of Chapter 


	3. Blue Pill Madness (Ch 2)

This story fell off my do-to list, but now here is the second chapter.

Chapter 2

(WARNING: Has weird scenes, and potential OOC'ness.)

Ash woke up after spending the last 2 hours knocked out.

However, the ground below him looked the same.

What he didn't find out right away was...

He was floating.

"ACK! Sonic! Did you kill me!?" Ash yelled out.

Sonic appeared beside him.

"Now, my dear friend, I did not kill you. But, here is the truth I will show you." Sonic said.

And so, they traveled.

Who knows where? Only Sonic knows.

Of course, they started in Johto, but something didn't look right.

All the people Ash met were sad.

"Hey, why does everyone look so glum?" Ash asked.

With a smirk, Sonic answered: "In this Alternate Universe, you nor your family ever existed."

Ash was shocked.

"Did that pill re-write history?" Ash asked.

All he got was a nod.

That told him all that he needed.

There 1st stop?

Pewter City, where Brock was at.

"Hey, there's Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

Sure enough, Brock was standing outside the Gym.

But what he said shocked Ash.

"Why does this have to happen to me? I tried to be a breeder, but this hasn't worked out..." Brock said.

Sure enough, Brock's family arrived.

"Son, you should just drop the whole breeder thing, it's distracting." Brock's dad said.

Brock shook his head in argeement, and walked back into the Gym.

Ash was devastated.

His best friend since the beginning has turned back on his dream.

"So, now you see the truth?" Sonic asked.

Ash shook his head no.

"Very well... PREPARE FOR A TRIP!" Sonic yelled out.

And so they went.

City to City, region to region, Friend to Friend.

Each region had it's own problems.

Unluckily for Ash, he couldn't help.

Then the weirdness started.

When they got to Sinnoh, things started to look discolored.

The Pokemon Centers were Blue, and the Poke Marts were red.

"Wait what? They don't look like that." Ash said.

Sonic argeed with a nod.

"Tails, we need some help here." Sonic said.

Ash looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Tails?" Ash asked.

He didn't have to wait long to find his answer.

As if on cue, a yellow fox landed in front of Sonic.

"Hi there Ash, I'm Miles "Tails" Prower. But you can call me Tails." Tails introduced himself.

Ash was shocked that not only did Tails know his name, but that he has two tails!

Tails used a weird machine, and the colors went back to normal.

He then flew off.

"Uh... I'm not going to ask." Ash said.

"Good. Now then, to complete our tour..." Sonic said.

They looked at Sinnoh and then Unova.

When they finished, Ash had one question left.

"Where's Kalos?" Ash asked.

"The anime isn't there yet." Sonic broke the 4th wall.

And then... Thunder rumbled.

"Woah... What's going on!?" Ash asked.

"I think I'm in trouble..." Sonic said.

And sure enough, I appear from the skies.

"Sonic... DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN." I bellow out.

Sonic whimpered, but he understood.

"Now then... I'll take my leave." I said.

Then, everything went back to normal.

Ash and Sonic wound up in the same room as before.

However, Only the Blue, Yellow and Green Pills remained.

"Now then, you know the options, so which one?" Sonic asked.

Ash thought about it...

- Flash Back -

'You take the Blue Pill, everything ends. You'll wake up with no knowledge of this meeting.'  
'You take the Yellow Pill, you'll see a familar theory...'  
'You take the Green Pill, you'll see a reverse theory to the one you hold dear.'

- End Flash Back -

"I'll pick the Yellow Pill." Ash said.

Then, he swallowed the pill and fell asleep again.

"This should be interesting..." Sonic said.

End of Chapter 


End file.
